Oto Oto no Mi
The Oto Oto no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to create, control, and manipulate sound waves. It was eaten by Admiral Kurotaka. Usage Kurotaka uses the fruit to create various sound waves of multiple pitches and strengths from his hands and voice. The pitch and intensity of the sound waves is not limited, but extremely high and low levels can only be used by masters of the fruit. Kurotaka can also manipulate existing sound waves to make them sound different, i.e. making a ship crash sound like a pin dropping or a baritone voice sound like a soprano. The kinds of sounds he can create are unlimited, from inanimate objects moving to replicating people's voices perfectly. However, he must have heard that person speak before he can replicate their voice. If Kurotaka is replicating someone's voice, then he is able to project words without talking. He can also do this with his own voice. He can also manipulate himself and other people so that they can only hear certain sounds, or no sounds at all. However, he must be within 20 feet of the person to make it work. He can also run at the speed of sound, which is to say 768 miles per hour. He is also immune to all sounds that have negative effects on the human body, such as incredibly loud noises that would normally make someone go deaf. Strengths The offensive capabilities of this fruit are very strong. Kurotaka can create high-pitched or incredibly intense sounds to render opponents immobile, and can even rob them of their hearing. He can also create sounds so intense that they can move and/or damage inanimate objects, the most obvious of which is glass shattering. The fruit is also incredibly powerful on a psychological level. Kurotaka can replicate people's voices perfectly, meaning he can easily impersonate someone else if he is communicating from far away. This can be used to trick people into going somewhere or doing something (especially if they know the person whose voice is being replicated). Kurotaka can also use the fruit to create sounds which the person is afraid of or remind them of a bad experience and hurt their mental state of being. Weaknesses Aside from the standard, universal Devil Fruit weaknesses, a very important weakness of this fruit is the fact that it cannot cancel out sound completely, unless Kurotaka is manipulating someone's hearing. This means that he must be careful when using sneak attacks. When used on people, what the fruit will do to them is often dependent on how well they can hear. If their ears are plugged up or they are deaf, the fruit's powers will be rendered almost completely useless. Thus, a good strategy to use whenever battling Kurotaka is to plug or cover your ears beforehand. Much like many Devil Fruits, this fruit has a counterpart which can nullify it, that being the Nagi Nagi no Mi. The user of the Nagi Nagi no Mi can instantly nullify any sound waves created by the Oto Oto no Mi, rendering the latter useless. Despite some misconceptions, the fruit is not a Logia, and the user cannot gain intangibility by turning into sound waves. Attacks *'Sonic Boom' (ソニックブーム, Sonikkubūmu) - Kurotaka's main attack. He creates a high-intensity sound wave which covers a large area and makes a loud boom, damaging nearby people and objects. **'Sonic Punch' (ソニックパンチ, Sonikkupanchi) - Punches his opponent at the speed of sound, causing major damage due to the force of the attack and the effect of the close-range sound waves on the opponent. *'One Decibel' (一デシベル, Ichi-deshiberu) - Makes all surrounding sounds one decibel, the lowest number a human can hear. Used to make things quiet and to make opponents uncomfortable. *'200 Decibels:' (二百デシベル, Nihya~tsu-deshiberu) - Makes all surrounding sounds two hundred decibels, the highest hearing threshold for humans. Being subject to this level of noise will cause all humans in range to writhe in pain. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit